monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
Encyclopedia Entry: The highest level of monsters, combining a strong body with high intelligence. They are fearsome monsters with sharp claws that can tear through steel and they breath fire that can incinerate anything. They have been titled as “rulers of the earth” because of the enormous power they possess. They take an arrogant, high-handed attitude towards not only humans, but other monsters as well. They have taken on the form of women due to the Demon Lord’s power, but because of the enormous power they already possessed from birth, they haven’t been completely subverted by her power. They can even temporarily change into the form of the enormous dragons from the time before the new Demon Lord took over. Also, they love treasure, including precious metals, jewels and rare magic items. Their lairs are full of all of the “treasure” they have collected. Although they have high intelligence, their behavior and emotions are strongly governed by their instincts and they can’t go against them. They are “rulers of the earth” and they look down on humans as worthless, insignificant beings. They try to act uninterested, but because of the influence of the demon lord’s power, by instinct they can’t help but recognize human males as “males of their race.” For that reason, exactly opposite of their attitudes, their instinct gives them a powerful aversion to harming humans. Because of it, they cannot harm people even though they have the power to take a human life effortlessly. They even end up having endearing feelings for humans. When they find a man who strikes their fancy, they can’t go against their urge as monsters. They take him back to their lair, give in to the urge and have sex. The men taken away by them are treated as their most valuable “treasure” and are not allowed to leave their sight. The men will end up being loved dearly and showered with affection, continuously receiving pleasure from having sex with them. However, if their instincts ever recognize a human man as “a male more powerful than themselves,” then they’re ruled by an instinct that forces them to “obey the male, have sex with the male and bear young.” If this happens, there’s not a trace of the “dragon, ruler of the earth” left. They fawn on their husbands and strongly seek sex, becoming mere “female lizards.” Furthermore, due to their great haughtiness, they will not meet with people; they often turn the tables on would-be dragon slayers and defeat them. So it is not uncommon for a dragon to go her whole life without having had sex with a human man. When such a dragon dies, Demonic energy gathers in the corpse after it loses strength, it binds with her lingering regrets about never having mated with a human man or having children. She will then be resurrected as a "Dragon zombie." After resurrection, the decay of their body is stopped by demonic energy, but in exchange, their pride and rational mind rots away. They become exactly "female lizards" that just greedily desire to mate with human men and produce offspring. Subspecies *Ryu *Wurm *Wyvern *Jabberwock Trivia * This monster girl is based on modern depiction of European dragon. Encyclopedia Pages= Dragon_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Dragon2.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page 56-57 Dragon.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Fan Artwork= dragon 2.JPG|Artwork by Sudeo vs 1.JPG|Artwork by Butter-T Monster-Girl-Quest-General205.jpeg Sleeping Dragon.jpg 43fedf9386f5e41b16f9a6d6c051f647.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T dragon stuck in chains.jpg|stuck in chains mge_dragon_swimsuit_by_eradose-d58zz2l.png dragon.jpg HkqNjkN.png dragon 2000.jpg Morning Surprise.jpg 1423899493642.png 1427097140179.jpg|Art by Luth 1430899370879.jpg 1430899491441.jpg 6bd78eacd558341cdbaeb064837cf3ed.jpg Y1sk31cyo1.png sample-8f385235205e6cfc5eaab7a4a0775f50.jpg AnubisxDragon.jpg|Art by less Dragonbreath.jpg|Dragonfire __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Subspecies Category:Dragon Family Category:Reptile Type